Acrofobia
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: One shot. Braveleaf shipping. Durante su estadía en Nimbasa, Noland arrastra a Brandon y a Leaf a la rueda de la fortuna.


Aquella tarde, el griterío en Nimbasa era impresionante. Niños llorando porque sus padres no les compraban golosinas, parejas de novios andando de aquí para allá jurándose amor, grupos de amigos decidiendo a dónde irían, reporteros esperando ver a las hermosas modelos del gimnasio y entrenadores combatiendo eran una pequeña porción de lo que se veía en el parque de diversiones.

Detrás de Brandon venían Noland y Greta, cuchicheando sobre quién sabe qué, apuntando hacia las atracciones mecánicas y riendo a sus espaldas. A su lado, sin embargo, venía Leaf, mirándolo de reojo cada tantos segundos. La tímida chica se acercaba y alejaba según sus pensamientos.  
>-Deberíamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna -sugirió Noland; Leaf volteó a verlo y Greta asintió contenta<br>-¿Por qué estás decidiendo mi itinerario? –preguntó Brandon, molesto; Leaf volteó a verlo, sin saber qué decir -¿Me podrían recordar por qué me siguieron en mis vacaciones?  
>-Yo quería venir a ver a las modelos –dijo Noland con una sonrisa pícara; Greta le miró molesta<br>-Yo vine porque tenía muchas ganas de subirme a los juegos mecánicos de la feria de Nimbasa –respondió Greta, dejando de ver a Noland

Leaf se quedó callada, mirando con ojos brillosos a Brandon. Él volteó a verla, y la joven se sobresaltó, nerviosa y sonrojada.  
>-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó cuando Greta y Noland también la miraron –Tío Scott me sugirió que… vine por… -pensó lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a una excusa -¡Los musicales! –gritó, nerviosa –Tío Scott sugirió que viniera a ver los musicales<br>-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó Noland, no muy convencido  
>-Porque… -se quedó sin saber qué más decir –Porque…<br>-Bueno, da igual, ¿no? –interrumpió Greta –Todos estamos aquí y deberíamos aprovecharlo en una actividad grupal  
>-Sí –dijo Noland –Miren, podríamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna en éste momento, mañana por la mañana visitamos el Metro de Batalla para barrer el suelo con los tales Jefes del Subterráneo, por la tarde vamos al Teatro Musical y en la noche a ver el show de modelos –Greta le dio un codazo que a él pareció no importarle –Al día siguiente vamos a alguno de los estadios a ver algún partido, después a la Casa Examinadora y en la noche volvemos al parque de diversiones –como si le faltara agregar algo más, pensó –Ah, sí, y el último día podemos ir a aburrirnos con Brandon al desierto de la Ruta 4<br>-¿Y qué me dices de las tiendas en la Galería Unión? –mencionó Greta; Noland se rascó la barbilla  
>-Bueno, podemos quedarnos ahí y Brandon puede ir solo<p>

Leaf suspiró aliviada al ver cómo habían dejado de cuestionarle su razón para estar ahí. Mientras Noland y Greta discutían a qué lugares ir, su atención se dirigió a Brandon al escucharlo suspirar. Se dio cuenta que él estaba cansado de estar todo el día con ellos.  
>-¿Tú qué quieres hacer? –preguntó la joven; Brandon seguía serio<br>-Caminar mucho para estar lejos de ustedes –le respondió de mala gana; Leaf se desanimó  
>-¡Hecho! –gritó Noland detrás de ellos; el hombre se adelantó, caminó frente a ellos y los jaló de las muñecas, sonriendo –Si no nos apresuramos, podríamos perdernos la vista de Nimbasa<p>

Mientras era casi arrastrada por Noland, Leaf puso los ojos como platos al entender a dónde se dirigían. Quiso oponer resistencia, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban frente a la rueda de la fortuna. Los cuatro alzaron la vista para ver la atracción más famosa de la ciudad, y Noland les soltó.

Greta saltó de alegría al ver que aún había lugares disponibles, y Noland se acercó al encargado para pagarle. Leaf tembló al ver las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna y sintió un sudor frío resbalas por sus sienes.  
>-¡Yo voy con Noland! –escuchó gritar a Greta con singular emoción; Leaf volteó a verla y la rubia pareció sonrojarse –Digo, sólo se puede subir en parejas, y ya que Brandon tiene cara de aburrido, prefiero ir con Noland a hacer plática –su cara, de pronto, se hizo burlona –Además, tú preferirías ir con Brandon, ¿no?<br>-Ah… eh… -fue todo lo que dijo, sonrojada –Yo… realmente no quiero…

Dejándola hablando sola, Greta corrió hacia Noland, entrando con él a la misma cabina. Leaf sudó frío al ver cómo se elevaba aquella cabina para dar paso a la siguiente, a la que abordaría. Sintió la mano de Brandon sobre su hombro, y tembló, ésta vez de nervios y no de miedo.  
>-Será mejor entrar –le escuchó decir<br>-Ah… yo te espero aquí abajo… -mencionó Leaf, con voz temblorosa  
>-Noland ya pagó –su seria expresión pareció suavizarse un poco –Además, no puedo subir solo<p>

Ella quería negarse, pero terminó asintiendo.

Adentro de la cabina, Leaf respiró hondo. Se estaba controlando bien, hasta que sintió cómo empezaban a elevarse. Tragó saliva, temblando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y comenzó a tambalearse. En cambio, Brandon miró cómo poco a poco ascendían. Incluso su indiferente expresión comenzó a cambiar, y sonrió débilmente.  
>-Ugh… -soltó la chica; Brandon volteó a verla –Todo va a estar bien…<br>-Oye, Leaf… ¿tienes miedo?

La chica abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Brandon notó cómo una gota de sudor caía de la frente de la joven. Leaf se veía inusualmente rígida, y después liberó esa tensión temblando.  
>-Los lugares altos me… -se quedó callada, temerosa –N-no importa… -tartamudeó, mirándolo asustada<br>-Te pusiste así cuando abordamos el avión –mencionó –Creí que fue porque era la primera vez que te subías a uno

Leaf lo negó con la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y cerrando con fuerza sus puños. Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos.  
>-Algo como esto no es nada para una entrenadora pokémon como yo… -dijo, con una sonrisa muy forzada<p>

Hubo un sacudón cuando la cabina se detuvo. Leaf gritó, asustada, y abrazó a Brandon con fuerza. La entrenadora comenzó a temblar por el miedo, y por poco rompe a llorar.  
>-¡Nos vamos a caer! –gritó, temblorosa, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados -¡Brandon, me quiero bajar!<br>-Leaf… -se preocupó, y puso su mano sobre la espalda de la chica –Cálmate, fue sólo una pequeña sacudida, no pasa nada  
>-¿D-de verdad? –tartamudeó; sintió la mano de Brandon dándole una palmada suave en la espalda y se aferró más a él –Estaré bien…<p>

Mientras acariciaba la espalda de la temblorosa entrenadora, Brandon miró por el vidrio de la cabina. La ciudad de Nimbasa estaba siendo engullida por un hermoso y anaranjado atardecer, y uno que otro anuncio neón comenzó a brillar. Asustada al no escucharlo hablar, Leaf abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. Le observó en silencio por segundos, tan cerca de ella. El anaranjado cielo que tenía al fondo hizo que Leaf se sonrojara y se quedara estática admirando a su compañero.

Brandon sintió la insistente mirada de Leaf sobre él. Se incomodó por segundos, pero se calmó, pues no era la primera vez que la chica lo hacía.  
>-¿De verdad no quieres mirar qué hay afuera? –preguntó, apretando el hombro de Leaf<br>-No –sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonrojada –Si me asomo podría alterarme otra vez  
>-Descuida, no te pasará nada. No voy a soltarte<br>-¿Lo prometes? –Leaf pegó más su cara al pecho de Brandon  
>-Lo prometo –aseguró con voz gentil<p>

Temblorosa, Leaf se asomó, poco a poco por el cristal. Al mirar hacia abajo sintió un inmenso vacío en el estómago y unas terribles náuseas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a apretar a Brandon. Él siguió mirando la ciudad, dando palmaditas en la espalda de Leaf.  
>-Bajaremos pronto, no te preocupes –le dijo; Leaf asintió -¿No quieres intentar mirar una vez más?<p>

Temblando, la chica asintió otra vez. Se giró hacia el vidrio, y se empujó hasta chocar contra el cristal. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, sus manos pegadas al cristal y su corazón latiendo a mucha velocidad. Mientras suprimía las náuseas con toda su voluntad, sintió la mano de Brandon en su cintura. Ésta acción le hizo abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue los árboles con su otoñal vestido. Curiosa, miró todo lo que podía ver. Vio cómo comenzaban a descender, y al sentir otra fuerte sacudida, volvió a sujetarse de Brandon.

Leaf escuchó la puerta de la cabina abrirse, notó unas sombras y, finalmente, escuchó a Noland y Greta intentando suprimir sus risas. Tímidamente abrió los ojos para voltear y ver al par aguantando la risa. Se soltó del Frontier Brain, y sonrojada y tiesa, salió.

Después de varios minutos caminando en grupo por el parque de diversiones, Leaf suspiró aliviada. Sus piernas habían dejado de temblar y las náuseas se sosegaron. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón. Vio a Noland y Greta adelantarse, peleándose por quién sabe qué.  
>-Te ves mejor –le dijo Brandon, mirándola; se quedó callado unos segundos –Tengo una pregunta, si le tienes miedo a las alturas, eso significa… ¿nunca has volado sobre un pokémon?<br>-Nunca –respondió intranquila –Lo he intentado, pero es inútil…  
>-Puedo ayudarte con eso –se ofreció; Leaf le miró sorprendida –Mañana, si es que quieres<br>-Oh, pero son tus vacaciones  
>-No importa –le sonrió –Ningún entrenador tiene que sucumbir ante sus miedos. Quiero ayudarte a superarlo<br>-Con una condición –el hombre le escuchó con atención –Quiero que me lleves a la Zona Desierto –Él frunció el ceño, confundido –Querías ver el Castillo Ancestral, ¿cierto? Es por eso que estabas tan emocionado con éste viaje, pero Greta, Noland y yo nos pegamos a tus planes y al parecer echamos todo a perder –se sonrojó, pero le miró con ojos brillosos –Quisiera acompañarte en tu recorrido original, igual y aprendo algo contigo

Brandon le miró con seriedad, y Leaf pronto se desanimó y dejó de verlo. Le escuchó reírse, divertido, y luego sintió la cálida mano de Brandon sobre su cabeza. Leaf volvió a tensarse por los nervios.  
>-Tú querías ir al Teatro Musical, ¿verdad?<br>-Ah… bueno… -tartamudeó; eso la tomó desprevenida –Creo que sí…  
>-Vamos –quitó su mano de la cabeza de Leaf –Me da algo de curiosidad. Tal vez me divierta un rato<br>-Pero… ¿qué va a pasar con Noland y Greta?  
>-¿Quieres que vayan? –le preguntó; Leaf se quedó de piedra –Planeaba ir sólo contigo<br>-¡No! ¡Está bien! –se apresuró a decir -Pueden regresar solos al hotel, ¿no?

Él asintió. Leaf sonrió, mirándolo caminar a su lado. Su instinto le hizo acercarse un poco más a él. No estaba preparada para tomarlo de la mano, pero por el momento estaba bien.


End file.
